Dans la salle de bains
by JotunVali
Summary: Scénar bateau : Zoro et Sanji font leurs petites affaires dans la baignoire, Usopp les entend mais comprend tout de travers, s'en suit une série de quiproquo débiles et de pains de la part de Nami. SANJIxZORO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : **Zoro et Sanji appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.**

Voilà, je fais une autre fanfiction sur Zo-chan et San-chan comme j'aime les appeler. Ça m'est venu d'un coup pendant que je m'ennuyais dans le bus. Oui, j'ai une vie trépidante.

C'est un scénar bateau : Zoro et Sanji font leurs petites affaires dans la baignoire, Usopp les entend mais comprend tout de travers, s'en suit une série de quiproquo débiles et de pains de la part de Nami. Dans cette fiction, c'est Sanji qui prend les devants et Zoro qui aimerait bien qu'il lui foute la paix.

* * *

Zoro avait enfin accepté, après que Sanji l'ait littéralement harcelé pendant plusieurs jours, de prendre un bain avec lui. Mais c'était surtout pour que le sourcil en vrille cesse de surgir n'importe où et n'importe quand, au risque de recevoir ses haltères sur la tronche.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Et si cette « invitation » n'était qu'un prétexte pour faire des cochonneries dont il ne raffolait pas vraiment contrairement au cook pervers ? Il s'imaginait peut-être des choses mais le sourire malsain de Sanji en disait long. Enfin bon, c'était trop tard pour reculer, tous les deux étaient déjà dans l'eau. Le blond s'était arrangé pour se placer derrière Zoro. Ce dernier ne venait-il pas de faire une grosse connerie ?

-Alors, on est pas bien ici, tous les deux ? demanda Sanji dont les arrière-pensées étaient à peine voilées.

-Hmm. Ouais.

Zoro avait répondu vite fait mais pensait l'exact opposé. Savoir le cuistot assis et nu juste derrière lui ne le rassurait pas du tout. Il était sûr de ce qui allait suivre. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il avait accepté. Peut-être que lui aussi voulait faire des saloperies dans la baignoire avec le cook, qu'il n'osait juste pas lui demander lui-même. Vous imaginez le tableau deux minutes ?

« -Oi, _k'so cook_ ! Ça t'dirait de baiser dans la salle de bains ?

-Mais avec joie, _k'so marimo_ ! »

Non, jamais il n'aurait osé. Heureusement que Sanji avait… « l'esprit d'initiative ».

-Tu n'as l'air très convaincu, mon marimo. Tu devrais être content, tu es dans ton élément ici. Ironisa-t-il.

- _Urusee.*_ Répondit le marimo sur un ton blasé.

\- Haha, je plaisantais. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te faire plaisir ? Ça peut-être ? Dit le cuistot lubrique avant d'agripper et pincer le téton gauche du bretteur.

-Ah ! Glapit Zoro.

-Ou ça ? répéta Sanji en pinçant cette fois le téton droit.

-Hm ! Gémit le bretteur.

-Oh, on dirait que j'ai vu juste. Susurra le blond à l'oreille de Zoro.

Enfoiré ! Il savait où trouver ses points sensibles. Personne ne savait que le point faible de Zoro, à part son déplorable sens de l'orientation, était ironiquement ses pectoraux, leurs milieux précisément. Personne, jusqu'à ce que ce vicelard de cuistot ne le découvre. Depuis, il faut toujours qu'il les tripote la première occasion.

Sanji tritura les bourgeons roses du marimo de plus belle. Il aimait ça, ça se voyait. Ou s'entendait plutôt. Il gémissait et couinait à tout-va. Quelle douce musique. Et il osait dire qu'il n'aimait pas ! Petite vicieuse. Tu vas voir si t'aimes pas ça ! Le cook libidineux tira sur les pauvres mamelons du bretteur masochiste.

-Aah ! _Ya…yamero…kokku…_ implora-t-il.

Voilà, le grand méchant démon à trois sabres d'East Blue entièrement soumis à cause de ses petits seins _._ Beaucoup trouveraient ça risible, mais Sanji pensait au contraire que c'était trop mignon. Zoro pouvait faucher n'importe quoi, tuer n'importe qui, inspirer la terreur à tout une population mais était totalement inoffensif si on jouait avec ses petits pis.** Cela encouragea d'ailleurs Sanji à continuer de les pincer, les tordre, les écraser... et écouter la voix mélodieuse de son dominé.

-Aah ! Ah…Mhmm ! Ah ! _Ya…yamete…_

-Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ? dit-il d'une voix suave.

 _K'so yaro ! J'te découperais en rondelles dès que j'en aurais l'occasion !_

* * *

* "Ta gueule"

** Dans l'un des omake de One piece, Zoro est une vache, oui j'aime bien le rappeler.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji ne comptait s'arrêter là. S'il allait plus loin ? Ils étaient là pour ça, non ? Alors que sa main gauche continuait de s'acharner sur le bouton de chair, sa main droite descendit jusqu'à un endroit plus intime du bretteur. Et plus réceptif à sa grande surprise car il ne l'avait même pas touché. Pas encore…

-Si on passait à la vitesse supérieure, _marimo-kun_ ? Dit-il dans un sourire carnassier.

- _Da…dame (1)…_ Geignit Zoro qui savait que son calvaire (qu'il adorait, ça c'était admis) ne faisait que commencer. Il n'avait qu'une envie, que ça dure le plus longtemps possible. Et connaissant l'endurance de son cook, il n'allait pas être déçu.

-Il semble que cette _petite_ chose parle d'elle-même. Se moqua ce dernier en caressant la rigidité sous l'eau.

-Comment ça « petite » ? Se vexa Zoro, ce à quoi Sanji répondit aussitôt en effleurant l'extrémité de sa verge.

-Hhmm ! Gémit-il une nouvelle fois. Cet enfoiré avait un doigté (le mot était bien choisi) parfait. Il savait où le toucher, les endroits où il était sûr de faire voir les étoiles en plein jour (cela dit, la nuit aussi) à son marimo. _Continue. Continue ! T'arrête pas !_

Le cuistot se leva tout à coup.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Ce connard se lasse déjà ?_ Pensa Zoro.

Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, Sanji ne partit pas. Bien au contraire, il se plaça cette fois face à Zoro et se mit à quatre pattes dans l'eau. Seule sa tête blonde restait émergée. Zoro savait ce que ce regard lubrique signifiait.

-Prêt, _ero_ - _marimo_ ?

-A ton avis, _baka_ ? Répondit-il d'un ton agacé.

-C'est parti, alors.

Sanji plongea la tête jusqu'à la virilité du bretteur visiblement gonflée à bloc. La « mise en bouche » comme il aimait l'appeler ne se fit pas attendre. Zoro, bien que pris par surprise, appréciait toujours autant cette sensation qui faisait frissonner son corps tout entier.

Les mains dans les cheveux du cuistot et la tête rejetée en arrière, le bretteur ne parvenait plus à contenir ses gémissements. Les lèvres et la langue de Sanji n'avaient pas leur pareil pour le faire couiner et voir un paradis auquel il ne croyait pourtant pas.

-Ah ! Ah… Ah ! _Ki-kimochi ii (2)…k'so cook_ … Parvint-il à articuler.

Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur lui-même. Le cook pourrait le faire crier et gémir toute la journée. S'ils étaient seuls bien sûr. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Ils étaient 9 sur un bateau. Dont un sniper un peu trop curieux.

* * *

Usopp venait d'entendre un bruit, une voix plutôt, étrange. Une voix assez haut-perchée. Nami ?

Il essaya de trouver l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix plaintive. Nami était en train de pleurer ? Tout bien réfléchi, ça ne ressemblait pas à des pleurs. Plutôt à des… Oh, par lui-même ! Il venait d'atteindre la porte de la salle de bain ! Nami le tuerait (ou pire !) si elle apprenait qu'il est venu l'épier (ce qu'elle croirait en tout cas) à faire ses petites affaires strictement privées. Usopp entendit alors une seconde voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

- _Hora hora…_ Tu abandonnes déjà, chéri(e) ? Ça m'étonne de toi !

 _San…Sanji ? Sanji et Nami en train de…Non ! Non, non ! Enlève cette image horrible de ta tête ! Tout de suite ! C'est le capitaine Usopp qui te l'ordonne !_

Usopp regagna le pont en vitesse en espérant que ça l'aiderait à chasser l'image pour le moins licencieuse qu'il avait présentement à l'esprit. Mais le pire l'attendait.

-Usopp ? Ça ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle. Lui dit Nami.

-Na-Nami ? Que…que fais-tu là ? Bégaya-t-il.

-J'allais ranger mon livre dans mon bureau. Ce n'est quand même pas ça qui te met dans un état pareil ?

-Mmm…promet-moi de ne rien répéter. Pas même à Robin. S-Surtout pas à Robin…commença-t-il avant de se rendre compte de l'impensable.

-Ça a l'air grave ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je…je crois que Sanji…et Robin, en ce moment même…font…enfin tu vois c'que je veux dire…dans la salle de bain. Là, maintenant.

-T'es malade ! Je confirme, tu dois vraiment couver un truc !

-Je te jure ! Je les ai entendus ! Euh…par inadvertance, hein ! Je n'écoute pas aux portes !

-Mais Robin est juste là-bas, regarde ! Démentit Nami en pointant du doigt Robin dans sa chaise longue à lire un énième livre d'histoire. Au grand désarroi d'Usopp. Qui était avec Sanji alors ?

 _Non ! Il n'a quand même pas osé ? Sanji est un gros dragueur mais il y a quand même des limites à ne pas franchir !_

-Nami…je crois que notre cuistot a fait une grosse boulette.

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Usopp, tu me fais peur.

-Je crois bien…qu'il a ramené une fille sur le bateau. Et qu'il fait…enfin, voilà quoi, avec elle dans la salle de bain.

* * *

(1) "Non"

(2) "C'est bon", "j'aime ça" et autres conneries du même genre


	3. Chapter 3

Nami n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cet idiot avait osé ? S'il tenait tant que ça à faire des cochonneries avec la première venue, qu'il le fasse au moins à l'hôtel ! Pas sur le Sunny et encore moins dans une pièce que tout le monde, dont elle, utilise ! Mais quel porc ! Elle allait se sentir mal…

-J'y crois pas ! Pour qui il se prend, cet abruti ? S'écria-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

-Mais où tu vas ?

-Là où Sanji-kun et sa grognasse batifolent, tiens !

-Tu…tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Bredouilla Usopp.

-Tu crois que je vais sagement attendre qu'ils aient fini de redécorer la baignoire ?

Le sniper eut un haut-le-cœur. _Non ! Ne t'imagines SURTOUT pas ce qu'elle vient de dire ! Arrête ! Il n'y a rien ni personne dans cette salle de bain ! D'ailleurs, il n'y a JAMAIS eu de salle de bain ici ! Jamais !_

Il suivit tout de même Nami, histoire de la retenir autant que possible lorsqu'elle se jetterait folle de rage sur le cuistot sans-gêne. Arrivée devant la porte maudite, Nami tambourina dessus en vociférant:

-Sanji-kun ! Arrête tes saletés tout de suite et ouvre cette porte ! J'me fous que vous soyez à poil, toi et ta cagaude, tu sors ou ça va mal aller !

* * *

La tête de Sanji réapparut comme par magie hors de l'eau.

-Na-Nami-san ? Paniqua-t-il. Zoro ! Nami-san est…

Zoro s'était endormi la bave aux lèvres. Sanji savait qu'il était le maître des orgasmes mais là c'était pas vraiment le bon moment ! Il s'empressa d'ailleurs d'essuyer les gouttes blanchâtres restées sur sa bouche. Puis il réveilla l'autre abruti d'un coup de pied dans le crâne.

-Ah ! Quoi ? La marine attaque ? Paniqua-t-il à son tour, une bosse fumante au milieu de sa pelouse verdoyante.

- _Bakayaro_ ! Pire que la marine ! Répondit Sanji avant de recevoir la porte sur la tronche.

-Sanji-kun ! Tu peux me dire ce que tu es…ah !

La navigatrice ne termina pas sa phrase. Ce qu'elle vit la choqua trop. Usopp, collé derrière elle, était mortifié. Ce n'était pas une fille quelconque dans la baignoire ! Ce n'était même pas une fille !

-Zo…Zoro ? C'est…c'était toi qui…Bégaya-t-il en tremblant de tous ses membres.

-Moi qui quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là d'abord ?

-Ce serait plutôt à nous de vous poser la question ! Rétorqua Nami, irritée de cette insolence typique de la tête de gazon. Sanji-kun ! Sors de ta cachette !

Ledit Sanji-kun "ouvrit" la porte qui l'avait encastré dans le mur et frétilla de bonheur vers Nami.

-Je suis là Nami-san !

-Prends ça, abruti ! Hurla-t-elle avant de mettre son poing dans la face d'un Sanji sanguinolent mais néanmoins heureux qui s'écroula sur le carrelage. Zoro s'approcha d'Usopp, au détriment de celui-ci.

-Oi, tu lui as dit quoi à Nami ? Lui demanda le marimo avec un regard de prédateur prêt à bondir.

Usopp se demanda alors de quel côté il devait partir pour le semer. Ce qui ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.

-Rien du tout ! Au revoir ! Lança-t-il avant de s'enfuir en courant.

-Eh reviens ici ! Ordonna Zoro avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Peine perdue. Usopp ! J'aurais ta peau !

THE END


End file.
